Like Lightning
by Anjel Starlight
Summary: "We ain't normal, are we Blaine?" Kurt asked shyly, picking at the bed sheets. Blaine scoffed, "It don' matta if we normal or not. We're happy, thaz all tha' mattas. Besides... at leas' we ain't squares." Glease T-Bird Klaine.


**A/N: So this has been floating around in my head since the Glease episode. I thought it would be cool to not only put Kurt and Blaine in the T-Birds (instead of the Sandy and Zuko characters) but also to explore a gay relationship in the '50s and in a gang setting. But I don't really know how well something like this would be received, seeing as how I have not really seen anything along these lines. Anyways, I want to turn this into an actual story, but I am going to just keep it like this for now. Please ignore any mistakes, I still do not have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted or Grease, this is a work of fan fiction.**

**Translations: **

"pedal pusher" - tight pants cut off at the knee

"cool it" - calm down, chill out

"skirt" - another name for a girl

"Sandra Dee" - '50s icon

"cat" - another name for a guy

"daddy-o" - also another name for a guy

"trap" - mouth

"zippo" - lighter

"cooling heels" - calm down

"squares" - nerds

"angora" - soft yarn used to tighten rings for girl to wear from their boyfriend

**Okay, enough of that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Seven pairs of eyes watched as another gaggle of girls passed by the back of the bleachers.

"Aw, man!" One of the young men from the group stepped forward from where he was leaning against a support beam, watching with greedy eyes as the girls continued to walk away, "I swear if I see another chick in pedal pushers I'll—I'll pop!"

"Cool it, Sam," another young man exclaimed quietly, finishing off a drag from his cigarette before flicking it out at the side-walk before them. The butt nearly hit the shoe of a boy passing by, but when he looked up to glare at the offender—he quickly looked the other way, scared, before scurrying off.

The first young man turned a glare at the thicker teen who spoke, "Shut'cha pie-hole, Puck!"

"Both of you cool it!" A taller young man practically yelled at them, sharing a glare throughout the group. He was in no mood to try and break up a fight amongst his own gang.

Puck rolled his eyes, suddenly on edge because of his best friend's scowl, "Like you have any right to talk, you got your eyes too glued on that new skirt to understand!"

"That's right," a slightly shorter but much thinner young man whispered, his voice quickly turning teasing, "I almost forgot you have your eye on that... What? Sandra Dee?"

Finn shot away from his once relaxed position to face those amused blue-eyes head-on, "Put a sock in it, Kurt! You don' know what you're talkin' 'bout!" He continued his advance on Kurt, the taller young man had to make sure that his brother knew to leave him alone when it came to actually... _liking_ a girl.

But Finn's tirade did not go far, because as soon as he was advancing on his brother, the youngest member of the group stepped in front of Kurt. Blaine was only the youngest by a few months, following Artie, but he was one of the toughest in the group; even though he did not have the quickest temper, he did not take lightly to Finn pushing the boundaries as the "leader". Especially when it involved Kurt.

The two were practically _never_ not seen together; that was why it was so easy for Blaine to step in front of Kurt, because they had been leaning against the same support beam.

Hazel-eyes leveled a look at Finn, stopping the much taller teen in his tracks with locked knees. Blaine turned his head off to the side and spit his gum out of his mouth, sucking on his teeth before licking across his bottom lip. "I think," he started slowly, his voice already low and gravely, "_you're_ tha one tha' needs to _cool it_."

Kurt always did look up to Blaine. Ever since the younger man joined the gang, he was coolest-cat Kurt had ever come across; and that was saying something, because Puck was a pretty cool-cat too. Blaine though, he had this... _look _about him that just sent lightning through him until his finger-tips were numb. The other boy responded in equal interest to Kurt, always willing to teach him things whether Kurt knew it already or not.

Calling the blue-eyed teen "kid" because it was the nick-name Blaine's older brother always called him, so he shared that connection of caring with Kurt by passing on the name.

Thicker than thieves they were.

So really it was no shock that Blaine protected Kurt so easily, from _everyone_. The shorter teen liked Kurt and would protect and watch over him because Blaine did not want any harm to come to the gentlest member of the group. Kurt was just that too. He would watch the others get into fights all of the time, but he never actually got involved unless it was absolutely necessary; which usually just meant that Blaine was being ganged up on real bad.

"Cool it, cool it, daddy-o!" The only member of the group with glasses wheeled himself into the space between the two broad shouldered young men; gloved hands held up between them, "We're all friends here! Bean-stalk is just being touchy over his skirt, okay? No need to think he was going to hit Kurt or anything..." Artie pushed his glasses up his nose nervously before he glanced up at Finn, "Right?"

Despite the taller teen blinking out of his thoughts, he answered almost immediately, "No... but he needs to keep his trap shut."

"Harsh man," Mike, the only one that has been left out of the confrontation, whispered.

The blue-eyed teen turned his own glare on Finn, "Don't you go pinning this on me! You need to wash your socks before you try bringing your laundry in for me to smell! I was just trying to be funny! So take your—"

"Me and Kurt are gonna split," Blaine interrupted and turned to start walking away from the bleachers, in fact he was headed away from the school.

Kurt turned one last glare at Finn before he strides after Blaine, thankful that the younger man stopped him from not only hurting his brother's feelings with what he almost said, but also preventing a fight that was sure to occur between Finn and Blaine. Blaine, because he would never let Kurt fight if he could fight in his stead.

"Let's go to the malt-shop," Blaine said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up with a flick of his wrist and zippo.

"Okay."

They did not care that they did not act like two teen boys their age would act with each other. They had already come to the point where it really did not matter how they were seen by other people—not that anyone was looking at them as they talked and laughed at the malt-shop.

They were T-Birds, and nobody just _stares_ at T-Birds.

Either way, it did not matter that they looked like a couple.

Kurt got a strawberry-shake with only one straw, so it was natural that when Blaine decided he wanted some... he sucked on the same straw as Kurt. Or when Blaine ordered a basket of fries, Kurt could be caught stealing them openly.

It was a situation that they often discussed but never able to understand. They had never really thought about it up until they were doing things together that a boy usually does with a girl.

…like today.

After the malt-shop they went to Kurt's house because he was sure that his dad was at the garage and Carol was at the hospital; it was empty, especially with the fight he almost had with Finn, the house would be empty until late. The taller teen needed to just cool his heels with some walking.

They were lying in Kurt's bed, clothes long removed and sweat still drying on their skin, both of them fighting off the chill with a simple sheet.

Blaine did not roll off Kurt this time. He was laying with his head on the taller teen's chest still lying between Kurt's legs, both of his hands tucked under his cheek as he let his eyes close and relax. Kurt just let him, his own legs stretched out on the bed, head propped up with pillows and the head-board. He was currently enjoying gently running his fingers through Blaine's greased curls, pulling at them until Blaine's natural part was almost completely hidden.

Kurt was smiling before he just found himself confused and upset. "We ain't normal, are we Blaine?" Kurt asked shyly, picking at the bed sheets once he pulled his hands out of those devilish curls.

Blaine scoffed, "It don' matta if we normal or not. We're happy, thaz all tha' mattas." He glanced up through his thick lashes and stared straight into Kurt's big, blue eyes and grinned with his teeth, "Besides... at leas' we ain't squares."

"Yeah," Kurt the taller teen quickly agreed with a laugh. "It'd be too tragic to be like Jacob!"

A laughed ripped through Blaine throat before he was hurriedly agreeing, "Too true!"

As their combined laughs died down into a comfortable silence, where Kurt had moved his fingers back into Blaine's curls, the shorter teen decided to not let the quiet keep.

"So I was thinkin'," he turned to look back into Kurt's eyes again, while bringing up his right hand letting his thumb play with the ring on situated on his middle-finger. "Tha', since your fingers are thinna than mine, I could get ahold of some angora..."

Kurt's eyes widened, his fingers tightening their hold so that Blaine did not have a chance to look away if he did dare to try, "You're serious?"

"Yeah," Blaine tugged the ring off his finger and held it up for Kurt to take, "Will you wear my ring?"

Blue eyes grew impossibly bigger as Kurt whispered, "Yes", over and over as he slid the ring on his own right middle finger, not even caring about how loose the metal ring currently was. Blaine had _given_ him his ring to _wear_! That was more important!

The bliss of the moment, Blaine watching Kurt with his lips pulled back into a smirk as the other teen fussed over the metal on his finger, did not even break as Kurt whispered, "We'll have to tell 'em."

Blaine just shrugged, "So? They'll either be happy with us, or they'll be without us. Simple as tha', kid."

Kurt nodded, wrapping his arms loosely around Blaine's broad shoulders, pinching the ring into place for now, "Good, 'cause I ain't lettin' you go."

* * *

**A/N: Awesome! I'm feeling more and more confident with this story as time passes. We'll see though, I still don't know for sure if it will work as a full story.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time,**

**Anjel Starlight**


End file.
